


A Throne of Fire and Tears

by everm_p



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fictional Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everm_p/pseuds/everm_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historical AU set in the 18th century. In order to rule her own kingdom, Katniss has to marry the Prince of Astria, Gale, whom she despises. The only thing that gives her hope to keep fighting for herself and for her country is the presence of the young Duke of Adaway. A story of sacrifice, adultery, sorrow and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Throne of Fire and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I`ve had this idea for a few weeks now and I hope you like it. The story is set in fictional kingdoms in the second half of the 18th century because I wanted to give myself a bit more freedom while writing it and therefore not everything that I have written is historically accurate. The Kingdom of Velaria is supposed to resemble 18th century England and France. Although there will be quite some Gale/Katniss in the first couple chapters, this is an Everlark story, so bear with me.  
> Well, I think that`s it. I really do hope you like it!

As I step into the deep forest, my forest, I take my first real breath since the beginning of the celebrations. The Festival of the Harvest in the autumn is probably the biggest and most important celebration in the Kingdom of Velaria. And this year it is even more special than usual. Tonight is the coronation of the Queen. My coronation.

I`ve always known I`d become the Queen of Velaria someday. I just didn’t think it would be that soon. It was a terrible shock to my entire family, to the people to learn that on the way to a diplomatic meeting with our allies, the Kingdom of Astria, my father`s ship had been attacked and he, the King, along with everyone else on the ship had been tragically killed.

When we learnt the news of my father`s death, I felt as if I hadn’t only lost the person I loved the most in the world, I had also lost my freedom, the right to decide my own fate. As the heir to the throne of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world, I had never really been free in the way most people understand it. My days are carefully planned so that I get as little free time as possible, sometimes none. Especially after the King`s death. The future Queen of Velaria should not waste her time on walks in the wild where she will definitely tear her wonderful (and extremely large) gown and ruin her powdered haircut.

That`s another reason why I am so relieved to be here at last. If I walk fast enough, I might get to the lake in time to see the sunrise. As I step through my forest where I`ve been hundreds of times before, I feel as if this is a “goodbye”. By sunset, I will be the Queen of the Kingdom of Velaria. I feel the tears but I stop them before they have a chance to start running down my cheeks. I look around me and say a silent “thank you” to all the elms, oaks and willows which hid me from the world when I needed to be by myself, to all the flowers which I would braid into my hair, to all the butterflies which I would chase in the meadow and to my father`s lake, the most special part of the entire Kingdom.

After a few more minutes of walking, I am finally there. The only place where I feel safe and free and truly happy. When I was younger, my father and I would sometimes swim in the lake and those are my most precious memories. I sit on a huge rock near the water just in time to see the sun slowly rise over the horizon and reflecting in the lake`s water. The view is breathtaking. I`ve seen sunrises here before but this one is different. It is the most fascinating thing I`ve ever witnessed.

I sit there for a few more minutes and finally get up. It`s time to go home. Home to the palace and the hundreds of servants, home to my mother and sister who will be extremely angry with me for going out, home to my crown and throne.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Luckily, I am able to enter the palace through the kitchen entrance, which the staff uses. A few of the cooks see me and give me knowing smiles – they are used to me being there because the kitchens are close to the woods. I nod at them and start climbing the stairs to get to my bedroom. 

I suddenly remember that I have a pretty big chance of crossing paths with some nobleman or lady when I get to the next floor so I stop in the middle of the staircase and look at my dress. It is quite modest and much smaller in size than what I usually wear. The fine lilac silk skirts are a bit ruffled, you can see dirt and small pieces of leaves and grass on the petticoat beneath them and my shoes are in an awful state but I can cover all that up. There is some dirt on my cloak as well so I take it off. Fortunately for me, my hair isn’t styled in some overly complicated way and I don’t have any fake hair added. For now. I smooth down my soft waves and resume moving.

As I am walking down the hallway to get to my room as quietly as possible I hear my mother.

“Katniss! Katniss, where have you been? Did you go out in the forest again? We were just about to alert the guard.” She says as she catches up with me. “You can`t just disappear like that. Not today. Not on your coronation day.”

“I apologize, mother. I just needed a bit of fresh air. I understand how important today is.” I say while entering my chambers.

“Dear God, look at what you have done to your beautiful dress. It was a gift from the Duke of Bellard. What a shame!” she exclaims.

I`ve never really been like my mother. I`ve hardly got anything from her – just my nose and my full lips. She has always cared too much about appearances and gowns and hairstyles in my opinion. Sometimes all she cares about is what salon we should all go next or when the next banquet in the palace should be held. Music, food, decorations and noble guests. My younger sister Prim resembles my mother much more than me. Not only do they look alike but they also act the same way. They’ve always been closer but I didn’t feel left out. I would spend every free minute with my father. As he was the King those weren`t nearly enough.

“I am sure the Duke won`t ask about the condition of the dress he gave me a year ago the next time he visits the royal palace, mother.”

“Katniss! I do not have the time to deal with your manners today. I am going to order a servant to come and help you wash and put on another gown. I expect to see you at breakfast. We need to have an important conversation. Do not be late.” My mother says and gracefully walks out of my bedroom.  
***********************************************************************************************  
Surprisingly, I am ready to head to breakfast in just about an hour. I take a look of myself at the mirror before I leave my chambers and I am yet again amazed at how different I look. I resemble a sophisticated and delicate lady – someone my mother would approve of. I am wearing a yellow silk gown with elegant ruffled sleeves that reach my elbows and there is beautiful metallic lace all over the robe. My coiffeur has added some fake hair to my real one and there are a few small ornaments in my hairstyle, which make it stand out even more. My lips are red and I appear to be blushing.

My mother and sister are waiting for me when I arrive at the Breakfast Hall. It is quite unusual for us to be the only ones here, especially at this time of the day, there are usually a lot of noblemen, lords and ladies eating.

“Where is everyone?” I ask no one in particular as I sit down.

“As I told you earlier, Katniss, dear, we need to have an important conversation and we thought that it would be better if it was just us.” My mother says before she takes a small sip of her tea.

“Alright, let`s hear what this is all about.” I am quite hungry and I impatiently wait for the footman to get to me. I feel relief flow though me when I put some food in my mouth. It is so delicious I suppress a small moan.

“Katniss, this is really important!” My younger sister scolds me and looks at our mother nervously.

“So talk.” I say back.

“There was a gathering of the House of Lords last night and the lords are not entirely… convinced that you can manage ruling the Kingdom of Velaria on your own.” My mother starts.

“Pardon me? They think I can`t rule my own kingdom? That is nonsense! I`ve been raised to become the Queen! This is all I have left from father; I want to make him proud!” I feel the tears threatening to spill from my eyes at the thought of my father. 

“Katniss,” my sister says in a gentle voice, gets up from her chair and hugs me “they aren`t taking your crown away. I know you will make father so proud.”

“They aren`t?” I feel like a child. I shouldn`t have reacted like that. That`s not what a queen would have done. And I should be the one comforting Prim, not the other way around. I straighten my back and bring my chin up.

“Of course they aren`t.” Even my mother seems softer. I can see her walls cracking as I notice the wetness in her eyes. She quickly recovers. ‘Emotions only make you do stupid things.’ that`s what she says.

“Alright, then what? Whatever it is it can`t be that bad.” I say and I already feel much calmer. Prim lets go of me and goes back to her seat.

“A lot of noble guests will soon be here for your coronation. Your father`s dear friend, King Elyot of Astria, and his son Prince Gale will arrive in a few hours. Given that the Kingdom of Astria has been an ally of Velaria for many years now, and the King is believed to an honest and honorable ruler and a dear friend of your father`s, the House of Lords has reached the decision that it would be for the greater good if you married King Elyot`s son, Gale. ” my mother says. It takes me a few seconds understand what she means. Marry someone? 

“I won`t do it.” It is the first thing that comes to mind. They can`t just marry me off to stranger. “I am the Queen of Velaria. Thay cannot order me to marry someone who I have never met, mother. It is not happening. I can`t know for sure if I can trust him. I won`t just give him complete power over Velaria!”

“Katniss, this is the only way. It will benefit the kingdom, too. If Velaria and Astria unite, they will be invincible. A new empire will be formed and you will remembered as great rulers-” My mother starts saying.

“You can`t know that for sure! Nobody can! Mother, please, talk to them. Do something!” I feel as if the all the air has left my lungs. The room is spinning and I can`t make it stop no matter how hard I try.

“Hey, Katniss, you will probably like him. You might even fall in love. Imagine how happy you`d be then!” my sister tries to make me feel better but it doesn`t work.

“You are royalty, my dear. We do not have the luxury of choosing whom to marry. We have to sacrifice a lot, sometimes everything for the people. But that doesn’t mean it can`t end happily.” My mother has never been so gentle with me before. I think this is the first time she actually acts like a mother towards me. Nevertheless, I still don`t want to marry this stranger and I won`t.

“I can prove to the House of Lords that I am a good ruler. They must at least give me a chance!”

“I doubt that you can do that in two weeks, dear.” 

“Two weeks? What do you mean?” I exclaim. This is a disaster!

“That is when you are marrying Prince Gale.” Prim says shyly. 

“No! No! This can`t be happening! Why only two weeks? They have to give me a chance to prove myself to the people!” Angry tears start streaming down my face.

“Travelling by sea scares King Elyot after what happened to your father and he wants to do it as little as possible. It is a huge miracle that he is coming here for your coronation! He doesn`t want to expose himself and his people to unnecessary danger, and he is right, if I must say so myself. So he wants the wedding to happen while he and his son are here in Velaria. But of course he can`t stay here for a long time. And thus two weeks it is.” My mother explains to me.

Two weeks. Two weeks and then I will have to hand my kingdom, my father`s kingdom to a stranger on a silver platter. And I cannot do anything about it. I might become the Queen today but I have never felt more powerless in my entire life.

I realize I am not hungry anymore, I even feel a bit nauseous. 

“I need to spend some time on my own.” I say and get up from the table. No one says anything as I leave the Breakfast Hall.  
**********************************************************************************************  
I don`t even know where to go. I – I will marry a stranger in two weeks or I will lose my crown and that is not happening. I am not giving up. I will come up with something, anything, I will find a way out. I won`t play by their rules. Two weeks is still better than tomorrow, I`m sure that there is something I can do to prove the House of Lords I am able to rule Velaria on my own.

When I am finally able to breath normally, I realize that all this time I`ve been walking towards Johanna`s room. I stop at door and hold up my hand. There`s a moment of hesitation but I knock. I can tell her anything and I know she will understand. She will certainly help me come up with a plan.

Johanna Mason is my Lady-in-waiting and more importantly my best friend. She is a few years older than I am and she married the Earl of Pymore, who is at least 80 years old, when she was sixteen. She says that he is going to die soon and she will inherit all of his fortune. I think that the only time they see each other and talk is when they attend salons or banquets. He doesn`t seem like a very pleasant man to spend time with, anyways.  
The door opens almost instantly. “You won`t believe how beautiful the dresses Andreas`s servant just brought in. They are from his visit to- Why have you been crying?” I didn’t realize I few tears were rolling down my face. I swiftly wipe them. “Katniss, talk.”

“They don`t trust that I can rule Velaria on my own and want me to marry some posh prince that I have never met.” I say really fast and feel the anger rise within me again. “How can they just assume such a thing? Damn them, they haven`t even given me chance!”

“Katniss, slow down! Who are ‘they’?” she says as we both sit on a soft blue sofa near her huge bed.

“The House of Lords. The had a meeting last night and they don`t think that I am ready to rule so now I have to marry Prince Gale, King Elyot`s son and it has to happen in two weeks because the King can`t stay in Velaria for long.”

“Can`t they just come back in a few months…or years?”

“Apparently not.” This is all so, so unfair.

“And you don`t want to marry this Gale?” Johanna asks.

“Of course not! You have to help me come up with something. I need to convince the House of Lords that I am just as capable of ruling my own kingdom as every other monarch there.” I feel so desperate. What if I can`t change their minds?

“Won`t you at least give him a chance? You might like him, Katniss.” She says but she seems to regret it the moment the words leave her mouth.

“No!” I might sound like a child and not a future ruler right now but that is the least of my worries.

“Alright then. May I suggest something?” I motion for her to continue. ”Why don`t we worry about that tomorrow? Today is your Coronation. You need to be focused and you have many things to do. We can`t let the marriage problem distract you. You need to be perfect in everything for the next two weeks at least.” Johanna says.

“You are right. I must calm down and try not to think about it.”

“There you go! Now, shall we take a look at these magnificent gowns that Andreas spend a fortune on?” She says and smiles in her own Johanna way, which always means that she is up to something wicked.

“Absolutely.” I say with a huge smile. There is still hope. Things can still change for the better.  
*********************************************************************************************  
When I leave Johanna`s room about an hour later feeling happy and energized, I go back to my chambers and try to preserve my good mood so I pick up a book and sit on a sofa near one of the huge windows and start reading.

Sometime later, there is a knock on my door.

“Come in.” I say not taking my eyes off the page I`m currently reading.

“Katniss,” it`s my mother “could you pay some attention to me, please?”

“Mother. I didn`t expect to see you until the Coronation.” I say a bit startled.

“I want you to attend lunch at the Great Hall in half an hour and I want you to be there on time.” Her voice is stern and demanding, there is no trace of the softness from this morning.

“The Great Hall? Do we have important guests?” I thought that I had until the coronation ceremony to face all the Dukes, Counts and Earls.

“Yes, we do. You did not let me finish.” I see something flash in her ice blue eyes. “We will have lunch with King Elyot of Astria and your fiancé Prince Gale.”

“What? No! Mother, please, don`t make me do this. Not today. Can`t I just meet them at the ceremony or-or tomorrow?” Or perhaps never. Never would be perfect.

“Katniss, the meeting is set. It would be extremely rude not to attend. Do you want this to be your future husband`s first impression of you?”

Damn him, he can think whatever the bloody hell he wants of me. “No, mother. Of course not.” 

“Excellent.” A thin smile appears on her face. “See you at lunch.”

When she exits the room, I sit down and try to come up with something to prevent meeting him, marrying him but nothing comes to mind. Eventually I give up and head for the Great Hall.  
***********************************************************************************************  
As I enter the Hall, I see that I am, yet again, the last one to arrive. My mother and sister are seated opposite of King Elyot and who I suppose is my fiancé, Prince Gale. They have changed their robes since breakfast and my mother`s hair is bedecked with numerous ornaments. 

I have seen the King once or twice before at banquets, here in Velaria. I remember that I didn`t like his presence because my father would always talk to him and not play with me but I guess that is not good enough reason to dislike him now. He seems alright.

Finally, I let my eyes go to Price Gale`s face. His eyes remind me of my own but his expression makes him look cavalier and curt. His brown hair is tied in a neat ponytail. The moment he sees me entering the Hall, he stands up. He is wearing an ivory silk waistcoat, embroidered with large aureoles with sequin centers and a pair of black silk breeches. He looks at me head to toe, reaches for my hand and kisses it.

“Your Royal Highness,” he says “what a pleasure to finally meet you.” It takes a lot to stop myself from shuddering. My whole body becomes cold and I quickly withdraw my hand from his. 

“Price Gale, I have heard so much about you.” I say although I didn’t know about his existence until this morning. My mother is sure to be proud of me. Being a polite young lady with good manners seems to be the only thing that she finds important sometimes. 

Then he smiles at me but his smile seems forced and cruel. I nod and curtsy and start walking fast to my chair praying that he doesn’t try to touch me again but he manages to catch up with me. He pulls my chair, puts his hand on my waist and gestures me to sit. I feel his ice-cold hand through my gown and wince. He notices and his grip around hardens. I don’t dare look at his face. At last, I sit down and he retreats to his own seat.

“My dear Princess Katniss, you have changed so much since our last meeting.” says King Elyot.

“For the better, I hope, Your Majesty.” I say with a smile and flutter my eyelashes.

“Of course!” he responds with a hearty laugh. “You have become an alluring young lady. It is a wonder you haven`t married some young gentleman yet.”

My smile fades away. My mother sees this and just as I am about to answer him she starts talking.

“Well, Your Majesty, Katniss was waiting for the perfect one and she seems to have found him now, haven`t you, my dear?” she says.

“The Queen is right.” I reply with a tight-lipped smile. 

“Shall we eat? I am sure you are quite hungry after your travels.” my mother says.

“You couldn`t be more right, Your Majesty.” the King answers.

The lunch is pleasant enough. Luckily, Gale doesn`t seem very keen on talking and he stared at his plate most of time. I did feel his eyes on me a couple of times and when this happened, I felt unable to breathe or swallow the food that was in my mouth. It was truly terrifying. I absolutely have to find a way around marrying him. I will not handle kissing him or sleeping in the same bed as him and I definitely can`t let him become the King of Velaria. A few fat tears escape my eyes before I can stop them. I was looking at my plate so I hope that no one noticed. 

There is a kind of a tense silence in the Great Hall while the servants take away the main course and place the dessert on the table.

“The food was extremely delightful” King Elyot starts “and while we are here in order to get to know each other and for Gale and Katniss to get used to each other`s company, we also need to talk about something more important.”

“Whatever it is, please, do continue.” my mother gestures delicately.

“Upon leaving Astria, I was told that there was a problem that needed my immediate attention. I did what I could in the short time that I had before coming to your beautiful Velaria but things will not stay like that forever and I need to go home as soon as possible. Therefore, I spoke to the Valarian House of Lords and they agreed that the best thing that can be done is for the wedding to happen next week. I am sure that this decision is not a complication for you and for organizing the wedding.”

No, no, no. I start breathing short and quick breaths and it seems like no air is reaching my lungs. I feel as if I am choking. My hands start shaking. I cannot do anything for less than a week. I cannot prove that I`m a suitable ruler and I cannot get away from him.

“No, of course not. We completely understand, Your Majesty. The wedding will be organized in no time.” I can barely make out what my mother is saying.

I feel crushed, defeated and hopeless. There is nothing I can do. I cannot save my country and I definitely cannot save myself.

Suddenly the little self-control I had is gone.

“No! Absolutely not! This wedding is not happening! Not in week, not in two, not ever!” I stand up and shout. Everybody is too stunned to actually say anything. No lady should act that way. Well, damn them and damn their bloody manners!

I feel dizzy as I start walking towards the door and I can`t stop the tears flowing down my cheeks. I can`t see where I am going, I can`t hear anything and I can`t think. That is until I suddenly feel myself crashing into something, no, someone.

“Your Highness, I apologize!” My blood warms up and I stop shaking. I lift my head and find myself looking at the most exquisite sapphire blue eyes I have ever seen. I can`t move for a few seconds. “Are you alright?” His voice brings me out of my trance and I remember everything bad that I seemed to have forgotten.

“Yes, thank you.” I say. I take his hand and get up. I feel my heart skip a beat.

The farther I get from this stranger, the more helpless and sorrowful I start feeling again.


End file.
